diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Diabolik Lovers DARK FATE Vol.3 Chapter of the Last Quarter/Translation
Track 1 - To the Mukami House 0:02 Ruki: ”Soon after a familiar brought the news that the third Sakamaki son got attacked by wolves and suffered serious injuries, a single letter was delivered to me.” *paper rustling* 0:18 Ruki: "It’s from an unexpected sender. The letter came from the second Sakamaki son, who was supposed to have gone back to the demon world—Reiji. For an instant, I doubted the source and wondered why he would send a letter to me. However, the seal stamped on the beeswax is indisputably the Sakamaki family emblem. It proved that the sender is a part of Lord Karlheinz’s family." 0:46 Ruki: ”To sum it up, the letter goes like this: His younger brother was attacked by wolves and is critically wounded. Taking his recovery into account, they are going to the demon world to avoid the effect of the eclipse. For the human woman, the demon world is a dangerous place. They’re leaving her behind, and so he wants us to look after her in the meantime.” 1:09 Ruki: ”What does this mean…? What is happening? *crumples letter* It’s as if they’re treating us like servants. How disgusting. They escaped to the demon world themselves, and yet… *burns letter* 1:36 Ruki: ”For vampires, who are heavily influenced by the waning and waxing of the moon, the eclipse is an unwelcome phenomenon. Out-of-the-ordinary things happen, and we might take out-of-the-ordinary actions. Because the eclipse carries the possibility of triggering unforeseen circumstances.” 1:57 Ruki: ”However, the effect of the eclipse in the demon world is very different to how it is in the human world. Vampires receive less influence in the demon world, compared to if they stay in the human world. Besides, in the demon world, they have a castle protected by the wielder of powerful magic—Lord Karlheinz.” 2:22 Ruki: ”In exchange—if I may say so—the eclipse in the demon world lasts for a long time. If we measure it with the time of the human world, the moon disappears for approximately a month. The Sakamaki family members must have evacuated to the demon world after taking this into consideration, but… there’s no way for me to like this idea.” 2:44 Ruki: ”Because while they escaped to the safe castle, they’re asking us to look after the human woman in their mansion… In other words, it definitely means they want us to stay here.” 3:02 Ruki: ”That being said, we can’t leave Cattle alone in that mansion. While it annoys me to obey the second Sakamaki son’s order, it seems like we have no choice but to pick her up. For the time being, we have to protect her—the precious Eve—from unforeseen circumstances.” 3:02 Ruki: ”Hey. Yuma! Kou! Azusa!” 3:35 Title Call Ruki: ”DIABOLIK LOVERS DARK FATE Volume 3, Chapter of Waning Moon.” 3:54 *doorbell ringing repeatedly* *sounds of door being pounded on* Kou: ”M-neko-chaaa~n! You’re there, right?” *door unlocking and opening* Kou: ”Yahoo~ It’s been a while! Are you well? The mansion is super dark from outside, so for a moment I thought there’s no one at home. Or rather, this mansion looks like a genuine haunted house when it’s dark.” 4:33 Yuma: ”Yo, Sow. We heard you’re staying alone in this gloomy place? I can’t believe they really left a woman all alone here. Then again, they’re the most dangerous ones around. So in that sense, I guess staying alone in this place isn’t a problem for you.” Azusa: ”Good evening, Eve… We heard that you’re alone… So we came to play…” Kou: ”Right, what Azusa-kun says! Well then, thanks for having us today~” *footsteps coming in* 5:12 Yuma: ”Hey, you! We’re guests, you know? Give us tea or something!” Azusa: ”This is our first time… entering this mansion properly… from the front door…” Yuma: ”Usually, we won’t go in because those noble vampires are so damn annoying. Oh, right. Sow. I forgot these.” *sounds of plastic bag rustling* Yuma: ”Gifts for you. Well, these are potatoes taken from my farm. They’ll last for quite a while, so keep them. You can bake, boil, or steam them; even Ruki said they’re good potatoes.” 5:55 Yuma: ”Huh? What I came here for? You’re so rude. Do I need a particular reason to come and see you? Yeah, I came to see you. I thought you might feel lonely, being all alone in this crappy mansion… *rustles* Or what? Is it weird if I’m worried about you?” 6:26 Yuma: ”That’s right. It’s best for women to be accepting. You should never doubt other people’s goodwill. Well then… you don’t mind, right? Besides, they’re not here right now. I’m telling you to thank me for the potatoes.” 6:48 Yuma: ”Why are you fidgeting? As far as gratitude goes, there’s only one thing that you can give to vampires. Or… do you hate it when it’s done by mutual consent? *laughs* I’m sure those vulgar noble vampires totally ignores your opinion anyway. You’ve gotten used to that kind of manner, huh.” 7:18 *rustling sounds* Yuma: ”It’s good once in a while, isn’t it? For you to offer your blood… after someone asks for it, just like this. *kiss*Come closer. You actually don’t find this bad either, right? *bites* So good… *drinks blood* …hm? What? Did I bring the potatoes for this purpose? Heh, you got me.” 8:08 Yuma: ”It’s because I haven’t seen you lately. When I look at your face, I… get this inevitable urge to take your blood. But still, you feel desired when I devour you like this, right? Well, it’s because that’s the truth. *continues drinking*” 8:34 *rustles* Yuma: ”…!?” Azusa: ”Yuma is getting everything… It’s unfair…” Yuma: ”Woah! Y-You freaked me out. What the heck, Azusa. You… Didn’t you go over there earlier!?” Kou: ”We were wondering why you’re lagging behind, so we came back! I had a bad feeling, and look—it’s just as I expected.” Yuma: ”Ugh, not Kou too…” Kou: ”Stealing a march on us is NOT allowed! Don’t make a world just for the two of you.” 9:00 Yuma: ”Sorry… It’s just when I approach her, she gives off a tasty smell… I couldn’t help it.” Kou: ”Well, that’s true. But still…” Azusa: ”Eve… Are you alright…?” Kou: ”Anyway, we shouldn’t talk here. Let’s go to the living room. M-neko-chan, please prepare some t-e-a for us!” Yuma: ”Okay, okay. Damn, I wanted to do that for a bit longer…” Azusa: ”Did you… say something…?” Yuma: ”Nope? Nothing.” 9:40 Kou: ”*sighs* Just as expected from the Sakamaki family’s tea. It’s so delicious.” Yuma: ”There’s no such thing as delicious tea. Tea is tea.” Azusa: ”If you put that much sugar cubes into it… you… would think that way… *sips tea* Delicious… Is it because Eve is the one who made it…? I feel that it’s… exceptionally good…” Yuma: ”Keh. You can’t drink tea without sugar-chan, I tell you. Then again, Azusa also tries to put shichimi into everything. I don’t want to hear that coming from you.” Azusa: ”I don’t… put any… into this tea. Hey, Eve… isn’t that right? It’s true, isn’t it…?” 10:40 Kou: ”Stop it, you two. You’re creeping M-neko-chan out, see? Sorry, somehow I brought these troublesome two along. Oh? You really think so? Hehe, that makes me happy. I was wondering if we’re disturbing you, since we intruded so suddenly.” Yuma: ”Well, I bet. I mean, what the heck happened? There’s not a single vampire left in this mansion, it must’ve been something big.” Azusa: ”A lot of wolves came to attack you…? That… sounds… very painful…” Kou: ”Yes, yes. Let’s ignore Azusa-kun’s sexual preference for now. Wolves in this town…? That’s… Really?” Yuma: ”It secretly became a rumor, didn’t it? People are talking about how a pack of wolves wander around the town at night. Seems like Ruki released some familiars to investigate, but couldn’t find any particular clues…” 11:48 Kou: ”Since they came aiming for Ayato-kun… I wonder if it was intentional?” Yuma: ”What do you mean?” Kou: ”Hmm… I mean whether they attacked him knowing that he’s a vampire or not.” Azusa: ”Wolves… are creatures with very keen noses… As you thought, maybe they attacked him with that knowledge in mind…? Besides, it’s not strange… for normal wolves to be in town… Back when I was a human… I was attacked… by a pack of wolves…” Kou: ”Well… The world used to be like that when we were humans, but now? If we want to see a wolf, it’d be quicker to visit a zoo rather than going into the mountains.” Yuma: ”Right. Besides, no matter how you think about it… it’s plain impossible for them to pick vampires over humans for the attack. Vampire meat seems to taste nasty and all.” Kou: ”Well! Anyway, the only thing for certain is that something strange is happening.” 13:04 *clock chime* Yuma: ”Oh, it’s 8.” Azusa: ”Ruki will get irritated, so… Let’s go… Come, Eve…” Kou: ”To our home! Ruki-kun is cooking a meal and waiting for us. He’s inviting you to join us today, M-neko-chan.” Yuma: ”What’s wrong? You have stuff to do or something?” 13:33 Kou: ”It’s only been 2 or 3 days since they went to the demon world, right? In that case, I don’t think they’re going to return that soon. Besides, even if you’re not here, M-neko-chan… I believe they wouldn’t care that much.” Yuma: ”That face. Putting everything aside, you’re actually worried about them, aren’t you? Or what, do you hate the idea of disobeying your master’s command?” Azusa: ”Rather than staying alone in a place like this… You should come to our house… Just in case someone visits or comes back here, I will leave my familiar here… so everything will be fine. Okay…?” 14:24 Kou: ”Come on, let’s go? Ruki ordered us to bring you along. If you refuse to come with us, we’ll end up getting a good scolding from Ruki. Please?” (Note: This is not a typo. Kou drops the “-kun” suffix and just calls Ruki by name.) Yuma: ”He told us to come back by 8, but it’s already past that. Let’s hurry!” Kou: ”Oh no! Ruki-kun must be irked! Hurry, hurry!” *footsteps rushing off* Track 2 - Conversation at the Dining Table 0:02 Ruki: ”I did tell you to return by 8 though.” Kou: ”Well, well, Ruki-kun. Let’s not go into the small stuff. After all, M-neko-chan has come here with us.” Ruki: ”Hey, Cattle. Did it get this late because you were idling about?” Azusa: ”Yuma…” Ruki: ”Hm? Yuma? What’s wrong with Yuma?” Azusa: ”Yuma… was harassing Eve… so we were late.” 0:31 Yuma: ”HEY! Azusa, you bastard!” Ruki: ”Cattle. Is that true? …she’s not answering. Which means it is true.” Yuma: ”N-No! I didn’t do anything! I was just messing with her for a bit!” Ruki: ”Hmph, I wonder? Good grief. Anyway, come in. The meal has gone completely cold.” *footsteps walking in* 1:01 *door opening* Kou: ”It smells so good~ What’s for dinner today?” Ruki: ”Stew.” Kou: ”Hmm… I love stew too, but I wouldn’t mind having some vongole either.” Ruki: ”Don’t complain about food. After all, we’re having meals even though it’s not necessary for us to eat in the first place.” Kou: ”Well, I guess you’re right. Besides, I might get a divine punishment if I complain.” *sounds of chair shifting* 1:31 Ruki: ”Now, has everyone taken their seats? Tonight, too, let us eat while thanking that person.” Everyone: ”Thank you for the meal!” *tableware clinking* Ruki: ”How is it, Cattle? Is it good?” *rustling sounds* Ruki: ”I see. Glad to hear that. Since we were inviting you to come over, I spent all day preparing the food.” 2:00 Ruki: ”Hmph. So you’re happy to have a meal with everyone. Were you actually lonely, staying in that mansion? You can say it honestly. Even if they’re cruel vampires, it’s understandable for you to grow emotionally attached after spending many months and years with them. Though, I don’t know if those vampires have feelings for you or not.” 2:29 Ruki: ”Humans are like that. By spending time together, they are undoubtedly turning Cattle into a domestic pet.” *tableware clinking* Kou: ”Sho in ozher worfhs… *swallows* You’re saying that you’re like that too, Ruki-kun?” Ruki: ”It’s just an allegory. More importantly, Kou. Don’t speak while stuffing food into your mouth.” Kou: ”Don’t dodge the question~” Ruki: ”I’m… No, it’d be meaningless to hide it now. Cattle, we were worried about you. Not only me, but all of us here.” 3:13 Kou: ”It’s not something that you have to thank us for. See, when you leave a girl alone in that haunted house… No matter how you think about it, it’s a situation that might trigger bad things to happen, right?” Ruki: ”The night of the eclipse is approaching after all.” Azusa: ”Eclipse…?” Ruki: ”Some time ago, that person told me. He said that on the night of an eclipse, out-of-the-ordinary things happen or done by us. It’s a day that we—vampires who are easily influenced by the moon—have to be extremely cautious of. Moreover, the upcoming eclipse will be different from a regular one. We have to be especially careful. The fact that we called you here, too… Ah… No. That’s an unrelated topic for now.” 4:03 Kou: ”Hmm… What was it again that makes the next eclipse different? The human world is going to enter the period of eclipse after the one in the demon world, in continuous succession?” Ruki: ”Indeed, though it’s a coincidence. That being said, for us vampires who can’t avoid the effect of the eclipse… the longer that period lasts, the more we’ll have to deal with dangerous situations.” Yuma: ”Somehow I get a hunch that something will definitely happen.” Ruki: ”It’d be nice if that was just a hunch. However, that hunch is already turning into reality.” Azusa: ”Are you referring to… how the wolves… attacked Ayato-san?” Ruki: ”Yes. Although, the wolves that appear frequently in town shouldn’t be the so-called wolf clan.” Kou: ”Eh? Really? …huh? What is it, M-neko-chan?” 5:00 Kou: ”Ooh. So the Sakamaki family thinks those wolves are unknown beings from the demon world? Then doesn’t that mean it was done by the wolf clan after all? Despite what Ruki-kun is saying… Hey, Ruki-kun. Why are you positive that it’s not them? Since you’re declaring that with certainty, there must be a good reason right?” Ruki: ”You’re quite perceptive, Kou.” Yuma: ”What? Quit teasing, out with it already.” Ruki: ”It happened in the past, back when we were living in Lord Karlheinz’ castle—Eden. You all should try thinking about it too. The previous eclipse.” 5:44 Azusa: ”The previous eclipse… How long has it been…?” Kou: ”Ahh! I remember! That time, someone came to Eden! Umm… Ah, who was it again that came to visit?” Yuma: ”Hmm… Ah, he had this really important-sounding name…” Ruki: ”The head of the wolf clan, Lord Gottfried.” Kou: ”Ah! Right, right! It was him!” 6:11 Azusa: ”When we came out to welcome him… we saw… an enormous wolf… I remember that my heart… was racing… I thought, he would eat me…” Yuma: ”Now that you mention it, he was from the wolf clan, wasn’t he?” Ruki: ”Right. Lord Karlheinz and Lord Gottfried are old friends. Not to mention they are close enough for Lord Karlheinz to invite Lord Gottfried to Eden.” Yuma: ”Oh, I see. I finally get it now. In other words, Ruki is saying that the leaders of both clans are good friends… so there’s no way the wolves—the underlings—would attack vampires. Right?” Ruki: ”Yes.” Azusa: ”Then… the wolves who attacked Ayato-san… here in the human world…” Ruki: ”At the very least, they shouldn’t be a part of the wolf clan ruled by Lord Gottfried.” 7:04 Kou: ”Ehh? Then who are they?” Yuma: ”Isn’t it just as Azusa said? Wolves coming from the zoo or the mountains?” Ruki: ”…no. The Sakamaki bunch can’t be that stupid to make that sort of mistake.” Azusa: ”Which means… the wolves… are not the so-called wolf clan… but they’re from the demon world…?” Kou: ”That doesn’t make sense~ Ooh? Got M-neko-chan’s meat!” Yuma: ”Ah! You bastard! I’ve been eyeing that!” Azusa: ”Eve… I’ll give you mine. Eat a lot, okay…? Here, Eve… Open your mouth…? My meat… is delicious. With a lot of… shichimi…” 8:12 *Kou and Yuma bickering over meat in the background* Azusa: ”What’s wrong…? Why are you… turning away…? Oh, I see… I have to feed you… right? By force… Isn’t that true? Right? It has to be true…” 8:44 Ruki: ”…First Blood…” Yuma: ”Huh!? What did you say?” Kou: ”Ugh…! What is it, Ruki-kun? What did you say just now?” Ruki: ”First Blood.” Yuma: ”I think I’ve heard that somewhere before, that… First… Bra?” Kou: ”*giggles* Yuma-kun is a pervert~! First Bra, he said… *laughs*” Yuma: ”Ah, no… I didn’t mean it like that…” Kou: ”You’re wide open!” Yuma: ”AHH!” Kou: ”*chomps* *delighted laugh* Ruki-kun’s stew is seriously the best!” Yuma: ”Damn it! You play dirty!” 9:19 Ruki: ”Unbelievable. They don’t have even the slightest sense of danger.” Azusa: ”Hey, Ruki… What is… First Blood?” *rustles* Azusa: ”Eh…? Do you know it too… Eve?” Ruki: ”Is that so, Cattle? Then we can cut the long story short. The residence of the demon world can be classified broadly into four categories. Snakes, eagles, wolves, and us—bats. Respectively, they’re also known as víbora, adler, wolf, andvampire.” 10:05 Ruki: “‘First Blood’ refers to a certain family who has the blood of those four races. To begin with, those who live in the demon world originally emerged from their blood… and so they’re also known as ancestors.” Yuma: ”Ah, since they also have wolf blood… Could it be that they turned into the wolves that are roaming around this place?” Ruki: ”I don’t know the details either. After all, I only saw this in a section of a book in Lord Karlheinz’s study.” Yuma: ”So there’s the possibility that they transformed?” Ruki: ”I heard that in the distant past, they were sealed in their own castle at the end of the demon world. Their exit and entrance are strictly supervised. Due to their attempt to conquer the demon world, they were ousted by the allied forces of the demon world—led by our Lord Karlheinz.” 11:02 Kou: ”Huh…? So in other words… a coup d’état?” Ruki: ”No, it’s not like that. It appears that they’re not kings who reign the demon world in the first place. Back when the dispute arose, there was no such figure as the ‘demon lord’ either.” Azusa: ”Then it means… the current king of the demon world… appeared after… that battle…?” Ruki: ”In short, it seems to be one of the resistance groups against the ancestors. Then again, I only learned about all of these from books.” Kou: ”So in other words, the possibility of that… First Blood coming to this world, turning into wolves, and attacking the Sakamaki guys is low, right? I have no idea what kind of place the ‘end of the demon world’ is… but at least, I don’t think you could go in and out of there so easily.” 12:03 Ruki: ”Right. Though, they do have a reason to attack the Sakamaki bunch.” Yuma: ”I’m getting confused. In the end, what are those wolves that attacked Ayato? Outsiders of the wolf clan or something?” Ruki: ”We can’t discard that possibility either.” Azusa: ”Do we have to… capture… and examine them…?” Ruki: ”Well… ultimately, we might have to resort to that.” 12:32 *chair creaking* Yuma: ”Hey, Ruki. We’re not done talking yet, are we?” Ruki: ”Is there anything else to talk about?” Yuma: ”I’m asking what we should do about those wolves.” Ruki: ”There’s no order from that person. We can’t just interfere without permission.” Yuma: ”Interfere, huh… So we’re not allowed to do anything without orders?” Kou: ”Even if you say so, considering how Ayato-kun got injured… wouldn’t it be meaningless even if we take action?” Yuma: ”At least I’m stronger than him.” 13:08 Ruki: ”Wait, Yuma. Don’t act on your own discretion. It’d be difficult if something happens when we receive no instructions. It might possibly lead to something that can never be undone.” Azusa: ”Ruki… What are you afraid of…?” Ruki: ”I’m not afraid of anything. It’s just that we have to avoid throwing our schedule into disorder.” Kou: ”Huh? What do you mean?” Ruki: ”Most likely, everything is going according to that person’s will. Including how the oldest of the triplets got assaulted by wolves.” 13:42 Yuma: ”*sighs* Oh, brother. Just what the heck is Lord Karlheinz thinking?” Azusa: ”I don’t know, but… if that person is intending to do so… then it’s surely the right thing. Hey, Eve… you think so too, right? You definitely do…” Ruki: ”Anyway, Yuma. Azusa and Kou too, and I’ll say this to Cattle as well. Do not act without permission. However, make sure not to drop your guard either.” Kou: ”Okaaay.” Yuma: ”I know, damn it…” 14:31 *chair shifting* Azusa: ”Eve… What’s wrong…? Why did you get up all of the sudden…? You’re going home…?” Kou: ”You don’t have to worry about that mansion. As he said earlier, Azusa-kun has released his familiar there. Besides, it’s already late. You might run into the wolves on the way home, you know?” Yuma: ”Right, right. They’re nocturnal after all. You shouldn’t roam around.” Azusa: ”Eve… Spend the night here. Okay…? We have a room for you too…” Ruki: ”Cattle, you should do as they say. There’s no need to hold back. Besides, it’s not like the Sakamaki bunch would come back if you return to that mansion. If you still want to go home despite that, we’ll have to send you back. That would be a hassle too.” 15:27 *rustles* Kou: ”YAAAY! We’re spending the night together with M-neko-chan, under the same roof!” Ruki: ”Do so, then. Ah, leave the cleaning up to me. You should go to your room. Azusa, take her there.” Azusa: ”Okay… Well then, Eve… Let’s go.” *footsteps walking away* *door opening and closing* Track 3 - Ominous Presage 0:02 *sheets rustling* *bed creaking* *door opening and closing* *footsteps walking out* 0:16 Ruki: ”Oh? Cattle. Is something wrong? Heh, so you can’t sleep. You’re actually quite delicate, aren’t you? Or could it be that… you’re worried about them? … *sighs* So I guessed right.” 0:45 Ruki: ”Come here. If we stay like this, it should ease your worry a bit, right? You really do… have your heart deceived by them, don’t you? No…? You can’t hide it from me. Shall I guess what you have in your mind?” 1:16 *rustling sounds* Ruki: ”Why do you always… always irritate me this much? The way you care and worry about the Sakamaki guys… I can’t help but despise it no matter what. You have feelings for them, and I find you terribly pitiful. They don’t care the slightest bit about you… Yes, they don’t… Ugh…” 1:58 Ruki: ”Those who live in the demon world have no emotions. Which means your consideration and feelings are all useless. You, too, should have realized that already by now. However, you can’t erase your feelings for them. If I could cut it off with these fangs, then I would do that for you… *bites* *drinks blood*” 3:00 Ruki: ”*sighs* I can’t believe this… I lost my self-control for a bit. How unsightly, for me to be… jealous of them. Ah, it’s not that I don’t understand how you feel, but this mansion is safe. The wolves shouldn’t be able to come in.” 3:26 Kou: ”I saw thaaat~” Ruki: ”Kou! …it’s midnight, what are you doing?” Kou: ”*laughs* Sorry, sorry. Did I startle you? I didn’t mean to do that though. Sleep was light for me too, so I only came here to get some fresh air, but… I didn’t expect to see such a scene from Ruki-kun.” Ruki: ”*sighs* Don’t make fun of me.” Kou: ”But I’m not making fun of you. If anything… I feel relieved somehow. Right? M-neko-chan feels the same way, right?” Ruki: ”What do you mean?” 4:00 Kou: ”You’re always so calm, Ruki-kun, but when it comes to this situation… it seems that you have some ideas in mind.” Ruki: ”…so you ARE making fun of me after all.” Kou: ”I told you, I’m not. More importantly, Ruki-kun. Please. Let me drink M-neko-chan’s blood too? Thanks to you sucking her blood, this girl… *sniffs* smells so good right now. *licks* It’s unbearable. This won’t do… I can’t hold back.” Ruki: ”Hey, Kou.” Kou: ”*drinks blood* Hehe. Just a bit more, okay…? *continues drinking*” 5:21 Kou: ”Here, Ruki-kun too. You only took a tiny bit, right? *sips blood*” Ruki: ”Stop giving me guidance.” Kou: ”Ehh? Look, M-neko-chan looks so… dissatisfied… too. *chuckles* *licks blood* Her blood is overflowing so much, see…? It’d be a waste.” Ruki: ”Kou. Don’t get carried away.” *rustling sounds* Ruki: ”Cattle. Don’t fall into Kou’s temptation. You should look at me. *bites*” 6:30 Ruki: ”*sighs* …me, of all people… *drinks blood*” Kou: ”Isn’t it easy to let loose for a bit? You’re always too serious for your own good, Ruki-kun. Just relax, okay?” Ruki: ”Ugh… Did you… actually do this on purpose…” Kou: ”Hmm~? What are you talking about?” Ruki: ”*sighs* Good grief… Looks like I, too, still have a long way to go.” 7:12 *thud* Kou: ”Oops! Done already, Ruki-kun?” Ruki: ”…I lost interest. I’m going to sleep.” *footsteps walking away* 7:30 Kou: ”He’s gone. Was that a bit too far? I was worried about him. Recently, Ruki-kun has been irritable for some reason… It probably started around the same time when the rumor about wolves in town began spreading. Maybe he has something in mind, but he seems so tense. Sorry, I might have dragged you into this. *laughs* But… it felt good, right?” 7:59 Kou: ”Ah, are you okay? You’re still bleeding a little. Maybe I did go a bit too far. Or rather, we’ve spread the scent of blood onto our surroundings. If the wolves pick up this smell…” 8:12 *wolves howling in the distance* Kou: ”Ooh! What a coincidence! Quick, let’s go inside—just to be safe. This is just my guess, but wolves don’t seem to drink blood like vampires. They pick up the scent of blood to eat the flesh, you know? The wolves would devour someone like you in no time. *chuckles*” 8:39 *door opening and closing* *footsteps walking in* Kou: ”As I thought, it seems like something is going to happen. When we put it that way, do you feel scared, M-neko-chan? I don’t know what those wolves are trying to achieve, but… Oh! Are you alright?” *trash can clattering* 9:07 Kou: ”Ahh, I’ve done it. I knocked down the trash can. What bad luck. *picks it up* Ruki-kun puts trash cans all over the house, just like this. There we go! *puts the trash can back up* Well, it’s because I keep chucking things everywhere out of habit, so we also have a trash can at the corner of a stairway like this… Huh?” 9:32 Kou: ”This is… a letter? Why is it in the trash can? Or rather, this letter has been burned into a crisp, but… Hmm, I can read the contents barely… Ah! So this letter is from Reiji-kun? Do you want to see it too? Here. There’s nothing much written on it though, and it’s also hard to read.” *paper rustling* 10:00 Kou: ”Did Ruki-kun burn and throw this away? I can’t think up of other possibilities. After all, that must be why Ruki-kun sent us to pick you up. Though I should say, it’s surprising, isn’t it? For the Sakamaki family members to think about you…” *sounds of paper being crumpled* 10:17 Kou: ”M-neko-chan? What’s wrong? You’re trembling hard… M-neko-chan? Ah!” *footsteps running off* Kou: ”H-Hey, wait! M-neko-chan!” *sound of door being slammed shut* 10:28 Kou: ”Ah… Just what the heck is going on? I don’t get it at all!” Track 4 - The Trap Set Up 0:01 *birds chirping* 0:08 Kou: ”That’s what happened. M-neko-chan was kind of weird, I’m telling you. Was it my fault after all? Since I sucked her blood so suddenly…” Yuma: ”I think you’re just as weird though, coming here to report as soon as I woke up… *yawns*” Kou: ”But I was worried that M-neko-chan might be affected by the eclipse too, and that’s why she turned weird!” Yuma: ”You idiot. The eclipse hasn’t come to this world yet, though the demon world is in the middle of that period. Besides, she’s a human.” 0:46 Kou: ”Actually, is a lunar eclipse supposed to last that long?” Yuma: ”The length of the day and night in the demon world is different from how it works here, remember?” Kou: ”Ah, now that you mention it. You’re actually quite smart, Yuma-kun.” Yuma: ”Huh!? You bastard, you wanna get punched?” Azusa: ”…” Kou: ”Azusa-kun, good morning! Yuma-kun is about to punch me, so you saved me!” Azusa: ”What are you… fighting about… so early in the morning…?” Yuma: ”Nah, that’s…” *sounds of footsteps and an argument in the distance* 1:22 Ruki: ”What’s gotten into you? You know I can’t possibly grant permission for that.” *door opening* Ruki: ”Ah…” Kou: ”Hm? Ruki-kun, good morning. M-neko-chan, too, what’s wrong? Sounds like you’re having an argument.” Azusa: ”Eve… Your eyes are red… What happened?” Yuma: ”Ah, is it because of that? The letter Kou mentioned…” 1:52 Ruki: ”You guys… Did you see that letter?” Azusa: ”Letter…? What are you referring to…?” Yuma: ”Seems like those Sakamaki bastards sent a letter to Ruki, asking us to keep that woman with us during their absence.” Azusa: ”The Sakamakis…? That’s unusual…” Ruki: ”Unbelievable. How could I make such a careless mistake… I should have made sure that it’s completely turned into ash. *sighs* She came and asked me to take her to the demon world right now.” 2:28 Yuma: ”Huh!? Right now…? Why would you…” Azusa: ”Eve… Calm down… Nothing bad will happen… Surely.” Ruki: ”That’s right. It seems like we intimidated you a bit too much yesterday. We were simply exaggerating what we said, nothing more than that.” *rustling sounds* Yuma: ”*sighs* You’re so worried about them it gets you all desperate, isn’t it?” 3:01 *thud* Yuma: ”Don’t go denying it now. What have they done for you? Hmm? They don’t treat you right and aren’t kind to you either, and yet… why are you that obsessed with them? *rustles* If you’re saying this isn’t obsession, then I want to know what is. Hah?” 3:32 Kou: ”Well, it is weird for the second Sakamaki son to send us a letter. Somehow it feels like a lie… He doesn’t seem like he’d want to rely on us for anything.” Ruki: ”But the seal engraved on that letter’s beeswax is, without a doubt, the Sakamaki family emblem.” Azusa: ”Could it… possibly be… a trap…?” Yuma: ”…!! So that means, someone used the Sakamaki name and sent that woman to come to our place?” Kou: ”Eh? Why would they do something like that? What would they achieve by sending M-neko-chan to our mansion?” 4:10 Ruki: ”Ah…! Speaking of which, I heard that when the oldest of the triplets got attacked, that woman was with him too…” Yuma: ”Huh?” *wolves howling in the distance* Azusa: ”Ah… The howl of wolves… It’s really close…” Ruki: ”*gasps* Oh no…! How could I not realize… The fact that we invited Cattle to this house has been a trap all along!” Kou: ”Eh? What do you mean?” Ruki: ”The scent. With her peculiar scent, they should be able to track down our location with ease.” Azusa: ”…the wolves’ noses…” Ruki: "By using the scent of her blood as a mark, most likely… they’re planning to assault us.” 4:56 *windows shattering* Yuma: ”Wha—? What was that sound…?” Ruki: ”Yuma, Kou, Azusa. We’re leaving this place right now.” Azusa: ”Where… are we going…?” Ruki: ”The demon world. Someone might be plotting for us to take that option, but right now, we don’t have other options. Hey, Cattle. Come with us. Just as you wish, we’ll bring you to the demon world. Come!” *sounds of door being thrown open* *footsteps running off* 5:29 Ruki: ”If we stay here, the wolves might tear us into pieces—like what they did to the oldest of the triplets.” Kou: ”Wait a second! If bringing her to this mansion was a trap, wouldn’t it be bad for us to take her along?” Ruki: ”That’s what the enemy is aiming for. That we would realize it, and leave her behind…” *windows shattering* *wolves growling* Kou: ”Uwah!” *wolves barking and snapping* Yuma: ”Ugh…! What are these creatures!? Woah! Let me go! *punches*” *wolves crying as Yuma continues hitting them* 6:02 Azusa: ”Ruki…!” Yuma: ”Hey, you bastard! Let go! Tch!” Ruki: ”What are they…” Kou: ”Ah! W-Wait… stop that! Damn it… Don’t mess with me! *smashes*” *more sounds of wolves crying* Yuma: ”Tch. This is bad… Ruki! Damn, they’re strong… Hey, Azusa!” Azusa: ”Uhh… What…?” Yuma: ”Take the woman…! To the basement… Quick! Ugh…” 6:38 Ruki: ”Quickly!” Azusa: ”…alright…! Eve… It’s dangerous to be here. As Ruki is saying… the enemies… are after you… Let’s go…!” Kou: ”We’re counting on you, Azusa!” *footsteps running away* 7:02 Azusa: ”Ugh…!” *door yanked open* Azusa: ”*harshly panting* Now… over here. Go inside…” *door slamming shut* Azusa: ”This door… won’t go down… that easily. So it’s alright… okay? You, too, Eve… Calm… down…” *thud* 7:46 Azusa: ”I’m fine… I’m worried… about Ruki. Hey, Eve… I have a request… Please give me a little blood. Sorry…*bites* A bit more… *drinks blood* More, please… Eve… *continues drinking*” 9:00 Azusa: ”*exhales* …thank you. Now I can… cover it up… for a while.” *rustling sounds* Azusa: ”I took the scent of your blood… and divided it between us. This way… I can fool the wolves… for a short while… It’s currently morning, isn’t it…? Wolves are nocturnal… Most likely, they can’t really see with their eyes… They’re moving… while relying on scent alone…” 9:54 Azusa: ”Hey, Eve… Listen. I’m… going back… to help Ruki and the others. You should go… straight down this hallway, and use the underground waterway… to reach the demon world…” 10:17 Azusa: ”To be honest… I don’t want to let you go alone. But… for me, they are… my important… very important… family. The demon world is a very dangerous place… but, they… the Sakamakis… will surely notice your presence… *kiss*” 11:06 Azusa: ”Eve… You can’t let these wolves capture you… so…” *pounding sounds on the door* Azusa: ”Ah… Eve, go…! Quickly…! I’ll act as a decoy…” *wolves growling and banging on the door* Azusa: ”Go…!” footsteps running off 11:35 Azusa: ”…Eve… Please… be safe… Goodbye…” *door breaking down* Azusa: ”…!” *wolves clawing and biting Azusa* Azusa: ”Ah… Ugh… Eve…” 12:02 Ruki: ”At the time, there was still no way for us to know… That the conflict we were facing is tremendously grave, and that we were walking straight into a dark fate. Before we knew it, we were thrown into a chaotic vortex.” 12:25 Ruki: ”The moonless darkness of the demon world is—slowly but surely—invading this world we live in.” *wolves howling* Translation by Prevolt on Tumblr References Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations Category:Translations